A device for producing pulses for the ignition and the stabilization of electric arc processes is known which is supplied with DC through a charging resistance, consisting of a pulse condenser and a commutating link of non-controlled semiconductors (dynistor), connected in series in the primary circuit of a high-frequency transformer, in parallel to the secondary winding of which there is connected an additional condenser.
The drawback of this device lies in that the unipolar pulses which are produced, that are not suitable for the ignition and the stabilization of the electric arc in AC electric arc processes.
Another known device for producing pulses for the ignition and the stabilizytion of electric arc processes comprises a pulse condenser and a commutating link, included in the primary winding of a high-frequency transformer, whose secondary winding is connected through a separating condenser in parallel to the circuit of the electric arc.
The drawback of this device is that the formation of the pulses is effected by a thyristor controlled by an additional block, this resulting in a device with complex circuitry of large size high weight and high price.